


Dream a little dream of me

by fluffbird



Series: Post-Canon Spiritshipping Shenanigans [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, But they're not mentioned all that much, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Judai has supernatural powers, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbird/pseuds/fluffbird
Summary: Johan has a nightmare, Judai comforts him.





	

Judai woke up to the sound of crying. His eyes shot open as he looked toward the source of the noise - his boyfriend, Johan, who was sleeping beside him. The usually cheerful young man was twisting and turning, his eyes clenched shut and filled with tears. He was shaking and whimpering, mumbling soft but panicked pleas for help.

“ _No_ ,” he breathed, “ _No, please… Don’t… I don’t… Don’t make me… N-no, help.._!”

Judai sprung into action at an almost unnatural speed. Within the blink of an eye, he was situated on top of his boyfriend, holding his shoulders and lightly shaking him.

“Johan! Wake up!” he whispered sharply.

Johan continued struggling for a bit, then went still and slowly blinked his eyes open, looking in Judai’s general direction. Unlike Judai, he didn't have the advantage of supernatural night vision, but he could still make out the general shape of his boyfriend’s face.

“Ju- Judai,” he whispered, “I forgot you were here”

Judai smiled at him, and then leaned back, sitting across his boyfriend’s legs. Johan followed him up, leaning slightly back and putting his weight on his arms. He refused to break eye contact, even though he could barely see Judai's chocolate brown eyes.

“I'm here,” said Judai, “I don't know what you just went through, but it wasn't real. It was just a dream. You're safe”

Johan averted his gaze, sitting back more so that he could lift his hands and start fiddling with them.

“It was just a dream this time,” he mumbled under his breath, “But it was still real back then”

Realisation of just what Johan had been dreaming about hit Judai like lightning. A strong feeling of shame and regret crept up on him from deep within his soul, and he knew that it didn't really come from him. Still, it was strong enough that Judai, too, averted his gaze.

“I'm sorry,” he said, although he wasn't quite sure it was entirely him speaking, “We're sorry”

Johan looked at Judai and blinked in confusion. Judai, too, looked back up, although his eyes were shining orange and green, and Johan flinched at the sight of Yubel’s influence on his boyfriend. Judai noticed, and quickly repressed the light.

“Sorry about that too,” he said, “A reminder of them was probably the last thing you needed right now anyway”

“No, it's okay,” said Johan. “I just wasn't prepared”

The silence that fell between them felt almost tangible. The two quickly averted their gazes once again.

“Do you,” mumbled Judai, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” said Johan and shook his head, “Not now, at least. Maybe in the morning”

“Should I go?” asked Judai.

“No!” exclaimed Johan, “Actually… could you… could you stay, like, close to me?”

Judai's eyes widened.

“Of course!” he said, climbing off Johan and instead settling beside him. The brunet huddled down under Johan’s blanket, and then snuck his arms around his still sitting boyfriend's waist. Feeling a bit mischievous, he lifted the bottom of his boyfriend’s shirt and blew a huge raspberry on his stomach.

“Judai!” protested Johan loudly and the two burst into laughter. Hungry for revenge and with a grin taking up half his face, Johan dove down on Judai and started tickling his sides. Judai responded by using his superior strength to roll the two over and launch his own tickle attack. Soon, their play escalated into a full-on tickle war, complete with giggling and laughter and the occasional yelp of surprise.

After a while though, the boys got tired and settled back down under the blankets. Arms slung around each other's bodies, and legs intertwined, the two were as close to each other as two beings could be without being literally fused together.

“Feeling better now?” breathed Judai, and although he couldn't see him from the angle he was in he felt Johan nodding. “Good”

After a few minutes, Johan’s breathing slowed down and he drifted off. Judai stayed awake for a bit though, making sure Johan would fall asleep peacefully. Once Judai was sure Johan was sleeping, Yubel appeared behind him, looking Judai deep in the eyes.

“ _I'm sorry to you too_ ,” they said, “ _His pain hurts you too. I didn't even know he was still suffering._ ”

“ _It's okay_ ,” said Judai in his mind, careful not to wake Johan, “ _He'll be okay. We'll take care of him._ ”

Yubel nodded, then faded back into Judai's mind. Soon thereafter, Judai too drifted off, still holding Johan in a tight embrace.


End file.
